The present specification relates to content serving.
A content provider can generate content and serve content to users across data networks such as the Internet. The content may take different display formats based on the type of device used to render and display the content. For example, a webpage can be displayed in a desktop format on a desktop web browser, a mobile format on a mobile web browser, an RSS feed that records recent updates, and mobile applications native to mobile clients. Each display format may be configured to take advantage of display and input capabilities of a particular display device (e.g. GPS in a mobile phone, a large screen on a desktop computer), and may be designed to avoid shortcomings of display devices (e.g. a small screen on a mobile phone, lack of GPS in a desktop computer).